


No True Homes Among the Stars

by Laeras



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeras/pseuds/Laeras
Summary: Two lesbians set out on a mission as a security escort for some valuable cargo on a long journey, unaware of where their path will take them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend wrote me some lesbian space smut (current day), and I felt I had to repay the favor. It then started to get out of hand, and long story short I'M WRITING A STORY OH GOD

Chapter 1.

The quiet yet steady hum of the ship’s engines died out as someone’s radio broke the quiet atmosphere of the ship’s cockpit. 

“Hey Vance, we’re in position”

“Roger that, Aria. Five minutes to jump”

The silence crept over the small cockpit once more, until it was again broken by the small beeping sound of Aria’s copilot running diagnostics.

“Hey Bri, can you watch the helm for a moment? I’ve gotta use the restroom.”

No response came from Bri. 

“Bri”, Aria reiterated, slightly louder this time.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve gotta piss, watch the helm for a moment”

“Ok, but we’ve got some sort of weird reading coming off the diagnostic of one of the right RCS clusters”

“Look at it with one of the drones, I’ll be right back”

Aria unbuckled her harnesses and pushed off from her chair, propelling herself down the narrow hallway. Bri watched her go, then turned her attention back to her screens as she raised a small drone with magnetic grippers to the exterior of the ship. A minute passed, and Aria slowly floated back.

“Find anything?”

“Yeah, there was a small deposit of something inside one of the thrusters. I already removed it reported it to Vance, so we’re holding for a few minutes while I rerun the diagnostics. I think it must have gotten hit by a micrometeorite or something and it got lodged in there.”

“Cool”, Bri replied, as she slowly pulled herself back into her seat and started re-buckling her harness, “You run tests on your suit yet?”

“Not quite, I’m about to do that”

“Ok”

Now with both of them running diagnostics, the peaceful sounds of the cockpit under usual operation were replaced with small beeps and the sound of air venting and being sucked into the suit as the suits tested each and every aspect of their life support capabilities. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be needed, but in case of a breach of the cockpit, their helmet’s visors would snap down at speeds approaching 70m/s, sealing any excess air into the suit. Of course, if their suit was damaged, they were nearly as good as dead anyways, but some safety measures are better than none.

Bri next broke the silence, “Hey hun?”

“Yeah?”

“Your suit looking good?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, I’ll radio Vance”

“Ok.”

The sound of a small amount of static once more entered the cockpit as the radio was again enabled. “Hey Vance, diagnostics are green now, we’re ready to jump”

“That’s all I needed to hear. I’m starting the countdown”

A large display appeared in the corner of the cockpit, counting down the time until the small fleet’s Alcubierre drives activated, taking them from a steady orbit above Arctin Nova to a small refueling station above Galvani. Bri looked over at Aria. Despite her suit being on, she could still see her freckles through the semi-transparent HUD on her suits helmet, and the small shine of her lip and eyebrow rings. She smiled briefly, and then put her thoughts into words.

“Hey hun?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you”

Aria smiled, and for a brief moment Bri swore she saw a small red flush in Aria’s cheeks before it faded away again. Aria turned back and looked her wife in her bright green eyes, still visibly smiling, before responding.

“I love you too.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, but their attention was then pulled away by the sound of the countdown reaching its end. “Jumping in 30, 29, 28…”

Another half-minute passed, and all the stars visible from the cockpit appeared to distort and move into a bright ring in front of the ship, and then, everything outside of the ship went black.


End file.
